


Colours

by megsgiallo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsgiallo/pseuds/megsgiallo
Summary: It's late and Dan can't stop thinking, but Phil doesn't mind.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little piece of writing, it's very short but I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy!!

It had been one of those nights for Dan, where everything seemed to be much bigger than it was and the sky threatened to swallow him up. His thoughts felt like static at this point and he needed to clear it out.

He pressed his eyes closed as hard as he could and all he could see was more static; though this static was turning into colourful dancing grains across the inside of his eyelids, which made it more bearable at least. He slowly opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust back to the darkness. He didn’t like it. Being surrounded by darkness made Dan feel insignificant, and perpetuated his cycle of existential thoughts. It was dark and Dan needed colour.

He slowly melted off his bed and onto his feet. It was late, but Phil wouldn’t mind. Phil was more than used to having his sleep interrupted by Dan’s nightly thoughts, but it never seemed to bother him, which Dan didn’t understand but was eternally grateful for. The low hum that rang in Dan’s ears was interrupted every couple of seconds by the sounds of the carpet squishing underneath is feet as he took steps towards Phil’s room, thankfully, there weren’t many. People joke about how inseparable they are, yet Dan doesn’t know if he would ever be able to get any sleep without knowing Phil was only a few feet away from him at most.

Phil was asleep, so Dan walked into his room and cautiously sat on the end of his bed. The dip in the bed from Dan’s weight made Phil stir, ending up with him accidentally kicking Dan.

“Did I just kick you?” Phil said, still half asleep. Dan just laughed through his nose and mumbled,

“It’s fine, sorry I woke you”. Phil sat up to face Dan, trying to find his eyes in the dark.

“What’s up?” Dan sighed,

“Oh just,” He motioned his hands around his head,

“The usual”. Phil understood. He reached out his hand to touch Dan’s cheek and it was met with wetness from a stream of tears. Phil rubbed his thumb along Dan’s cheekbone to dry Dan’s face. Phil then moved his hand to the back of Dan’s neck and pulled him into his chest, which encouraged Dan to snake his arms around Phil’s torso. Dan let out a deep breath and let himself settle into the hug. Neither of them liked to be the one to let go of a hug first, so they didn’t.  Phil soon became more tired, and he lay back down in his bed with Dan’s arms still wrapped around him.

Minutes passed and Dan finally began to feel his mind reduce the static to a dull white noise, and he felt sleepy. Though constantly tired, Dan rarely felt like he could ease his mind enough to sleep peacefully on his own. Sleepy was a nice feeling, and Dan didn’t want to let it go.

“Is it alright if I stay here tonight?” Dan whispered into Phil’s shoulder. Dan assumed Phil had fallen back to sleep already, but Phil moved his head closer to Dan’s. He could feel Phil’s hair on his face as Phil leant toward him to press a sleepy kiss to his temple. Thankfully it was dark because a blush crept across Dan’s face and he felt a new warmth in his chest. A small smile tugged at Dan’s lips as he finally closed his eyes.

As Dan lay there with Phil, he no longer felt consumed by darkness behind his eyelids. He was relaxed and he didn’t need to see any colours to distract him, because the colour that made him feel safe was now inches away from him, warm in his arms.


End file.
